


Stranded

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lois are in a plane crash and end up on a deserted island</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranded

Author: [](http://gem65.livejournal.com/profile)[**gem65**](http://gem65.livejournal.com/)  
Title:[ Stranded](http://www.ksitetv.com/forums/showthread.php?145955-My-Romance-\(Clois\)&p=7701297&viewfull=1#post7701297)  
Fandom: Smallville  
Pairing: Clark/Lois  
Rating: G  
Summary: Clark and Lois are in a plane crash and end up on a deserted island

 

[ ](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/?action=view&current=Coverworkedon.jpg)


End file.
